


Beloved In Eversleeping

by Aster_L



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Feels, Bromance, Canon Rewrite, Coping, Feelings Realization, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Moving On, Platonic Soulmates, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_L/pseuds/Aster_L
Summary: 失去的二人发现了可能的道路；WHAT MORE CAN WE LOSE？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 3





	Beloved In Eversleeping

**Author's Note:**

> 在無限戰爭（Avengers: Infinity War）後的一些構想；  
> 一個關於愛的故事。

飞鸟压着头顶飞过，枝头悄然松动，好像开释的冰，一片落叶，穿过一声叹息，砸在他的心头，不断无声地震荡着，仿佛是无边旷野起着只有他能听见的旋风，那神诰从九重天后，透过远山，如潮般荡来，金属时钟一刻归位，细针合于槽位。  
索尔闭上眼睛。  
对于神的考验磨练使他已足够明聪，以至于他不想听见的风声，都能刮进他的骨髓中。他的血见风带怒，沸涌着欲化光电雷驰，可他的心比血流更快地冷下来，以至于热血方出，已然冰凝。  
在悠久的时间中，这片叶子穿过了够远的空间，犹如送船在水中悬浮着；而索尔抬眼，它就像突然抽去了血色般，直扑入大地。

索尔一言不发地走进大厦时，史蒂夫就注意到了他。高大的神看上去萧索，神离魂游，仿佛是一点残存的精气拖着这具巨大的身躯在行走，至于真正于其中的「索尔」，他想，就像似有似无了。

史蒂夫觉得不舒服；他觉得很奇怪。其实经此惨败重创的众人现在没有算得上看起来正常的，可是索尔这副样子让他更有种微不可言的无法抓住、更为幽微的恐慌，史蒂夫甚至不知道怎么形容它，那种从心底里幽幽然腾起的虚无烟雾，游走在记忆的绳路中，却没有中心的线索。他不喜欢这种没有头绪，没有重点，甚至没有中心概要的理解，就像没有目的的任务，不知道原因的战斗。  
史蒂夫觉得自己是不是太累了。他三天没合眼了。并非他的身体真的强健到可以支撑他再不用睡眠，而是他靠着沙发，睁着眼，对着天花板无法合眼。  
他尝试着将干涩的眼睛闭上，却更像是撕扯；他眼前一片血色，一片哭声，一片尘土，一片黑暗。消失的巴基几乎活生生地又放映在眼幕前；他又一下猛地睁眼，远方漆黑的夜中点着仍然不灭的星火，渗着整个城市仇恨的点点血色和难以入眠。今晚的月光洗不尽人间的血污，也照亮不了逝者回家的路。  
史蒂夫曾经握盾的手几不可见地轻微颤抖，好像有什么在他手上拂过而又消逝，这几天他一直被这个幻觉折磨，就像无数次他无能为力地，无法抓住的，那些…。

索尔握着一杯热巧克力，递到史蒂夫手边一指处，就巍然停住，好像他举的是一座山，但是又不让人看出。

史蒂夫有了合理的方式止住手抖，他接过，而索尔没有在他对面坐下，而是缓缓坐到他一侧。

索尔如山的气息压过来时，尤其是这么近，仍然会让史蒂夫心底有些不受控制地升起凛然的寒气，就像是冬天里那些冰冷的空气都固化成薄冰，游梭在他的肺中，凌厉到他呼吸有些困难。  
他觉得那是什么，是神的威严，是愤怒，是失去的痛苦，是比海还深的悲伤。

史蒂夫的呼吸凝在鼻尖，就像没有落下的一滴泪。

但是索尔呼了一口气，好像解封了这个冰结世界，史蒂夫忽然获得了允许落泪的权利，而确实热泪倏然而下。  
他酸了酸鼻子，仍然毫无声息，而索尔就像什么都懂一样，就好像在等他这一刻，好像史蒂夫应该像一个人一样表现出来。

「我没期望你能睡个好觉，或者做个好梦；人们失去太多的时候，美梦都是折磨。」索尔平直地开口，「但是要带着点什么入睡，不然留在这个世间的就全是痛苦，还有所剩无几的生命了。」

史蒂夫让自己喝一口热可可，尽管他根本咽不下去，喉咙处干涩地紧锁着，连发声都艰难。气管激烈地排斥着本已不够通畅的环境，而史蒂夫只是紧紧抿着嘴唇，死抵着牙关，而不让那些浓浊的液体喷呛出来。  
可是他最终还是没能忍住，那些本该甘甜的液体苦涩地从唇齿的缝隙溢出，史蒂夫的左臂来不及挡，索尔的手臂就伸了过来。神的掌心格外地温暖，有着庇佑凡人的慈仁与深沉。史蒂夫的脸埋在索尔的手心，不用自己去寻找睡眠的黑暗，好像有人施展了神圣的安眠，将这片沉睡的夜赐给了他。

「但是我祝福你有好梦，captain.」

（2）  
史蒂夫醒来时，阳光正好绵延到沙发边缘就轻轻止住了。  
他军人的作息使他无论前夜怎么遭遇都能在阳光落下前睁开眼，而这次他知道索尔稍微使了小技巧，让他多睡了一会。他能感觉到他紧挨着索尔，而他稍稍起身抬头向索尔看去，索尔是坐着的，好像自天地创生以来他就以神祇之态在这。如祈祷般，如应愿般。  
尘埃渐渐浮起，绕过这尊神祇雕像，阳光穿过玻璃，在他金色的眸底留下清澈的影，纤微毕现。他的眼眸不曾晃动，好像信念，神性，意志，那些应该如人景仰的、而就该于凝固铸塑的神像中封存的东西；而人的眼中的光影是会晃动的，盛着会撕裂生命、痛彻心扉的感情。  
如若晃动，史蒂夫想，那是失去弟弟的悲伤，家国倾覆的绝望，那是最古老的，以血还血的仇恨。神也该是人。  
但是就像光穿过宝石，宝石耀着璀璨的光，而本身一无所染，亦一无所留；而池塘微微泛着涟漪。

史蒂夫移开视线。

「神的梦里会有什么？」

索尔稍稍低敛了眼睛，将史蒂夫收入视线。  
「凡人需要休息，难道神不用吗？」史蒂夫用着略显调侃的轻松语调说道。索尔笑起来，笑容明晃晃的，没有掩饰而也不必要掩饰，那光芒比阳光还透彻，折起的嘴角收着一春天的暖意——史蒂夫好像被这份春天照了进去，而又心神憩眠在他睡梦时的安宁。  
索尔从这个凡人浮动的眼眸中望见自己，他也有着不遑多让明净的眼瞳，宛若在星河间脉冲的一刹光辉。  
这是可敬的地球，可爱的米德嘉德人的光芒。他们生死一刹，却仍然为感情落泪，为灵魂中的闪光呐喊，为了那些心灵中的声音奔走，为了生命之外的东西付出一切，和任何值得尊敬的事物一样。很多珍贵的东西造就出来只是使用，而人远超越了他所创造出的价值。  
他只为了自己而活。

索尔想史蒂夫明白这个道理，连很多神都不能明白这个道理，宇宙间所谓的强者互相厮杀，都说不清究竟为了什么。他并不是很接过「神」这个称呼，因为神和人相差无几，更多时候这甚至只是能力的区分。  
有人比神更担得起神的称呼。

索尔轻轻地开口，就像刚放下一朵梦于这片地上，轻轻眨了眨眼；蝴蝶振了两下翅。

「神的梦中有蓝天，有大地，有星河，有日月，有无尽的光，有无尽的暗。」  
「和人一样。」  
「是的。」

「有生死吗？」

「…」

「没有。」索尔坦诚地开口，「神的梦是常理，也是预言。」

史蒂夫沉默了一会，他伸出他的手，缓缓地从索尔的手背着陆，又慢慢地覆展开，好像是尽所能地盖裹着——虽然不可能。

「你其实更难入眠吧？索尔。」

索尔的手翻过来，反而握住了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫的目光穿过晨间的日光落到索尔眼中，他除了一片光辉什么也看不见，宛若凝视着宝石本身。而他只听见风声落地的声响：  
「那要同我一起吗？」

（3）  
索尔的帮忙原来指的是这个，两个人挨着陪着入睡，好像在无知无觉的睡眠时间也有了陪伴。在长到已经觉得苍白失色的白日时光，都感觉不到拥存的实感，以至于夜的巡回更显得锋芒凌厉——他们已经失去了太多，以至于对于自己的存在都产生困惑。人在这种苍白的困惑中容易慢慢褪色，单薄成一种没有人见证佐证的幻觉，好像是痛感太过纷乱密集，甚至没有办法一一理解，全混成一种，混沌又迷茫的，找不到施力点的空白。  
但是夜相较白昼更多了份清醒，复苏的东西像飞鸟一样悉数归来，乘着风刮到骨头里，清晰的痛楚几乎让人无法呼吸。  
史蒂夫无法入睡，而索尔想必是看了出来。但是他不愿看着史蒂夫这么「折磨」自己；如果非要这么说的话。索尔并没有成心认为史蒂夫是和自己过不去，换成哪一个中庭人，他都能理解，甚至他自己也不能免。虽然阿萨神族不需要中庭意义上的「睡眠」，但是索尔从没有感到如此力不从心过，比起身后漫长的神界光阴，有过坎坷波折的成长之旅，他却看不清前面等待的是什么。从前他不疑有他，只按着自己想的一路昂首阔步，睥睨从容。幸而莽撞之中，他又真的整理清楚了他的思绪——那要感谢这世间的善意，父神母神暗地的相助和苦心，和他那不曾真有心为难的弟弟。而正当他以为可以有所作为，将这烂摊子收拾朝新时，一切就像一夕之火，竟然只凄惨地余下焦黑的结局，连个挣扎补救的机会都不曾给。

连命运之神也看不过他之前不该有的幸运。  
那么，他还有什么能失去的呢？

——她还想，还能，从我这剥夺什么呢？

索尔怀着这种近于鱼死网破的决绝心情，无谓地去哂笑自己的生活，事已至此，每天看着太阳照常升起，也不过是又多苟活一日。但是他最近又收到了命运女神入梦的谕示，「在死处，往往与生相关；就像朋友的欢笑和爱人的泪，是一个硬币的正反面。」

索尔几乎恼怒这种捉弄，虽然他知道命运之神永远不会错，但是为什么要这样晦暗不明，连个痛快也不能给？他不像他敏锐的弟弟，能够嗅出每个人舌头底下藏着的词，挖出人们的心来——虽然他总对那些不屑一顾。但是索尔已经拒绝用他能想到的任何事物，去理解这句话。

不知道为什么，他好像是理解了。

（4）  
托尼实在是凡事以最高标准来的强迫症，不如说是真富到钱不知道怎么花的经典案例，仅仅是安排给联盟中个人的房间也是充实得离谱，尤其是比什么都炫耀存在感的大床，如果这也有型号那就是OveOverOverOver King Size，是那种有什么蹦跳打滚、睡一觉都到床对面去的毛病都一并满足的纵容。  
原本史蒂夫以为他把自己按了Super Soldier的标准来，配置了四倍于常的床他也没什么好说的（托尼一向以这些奇怪的细节体现自己的态度），但是看到索尔的床，他就顿时明白他果然也把北欧神真当成神来款待了。

但是索尔显然睡相很好，他总是一个位置睡下就静静不动了，于是偌大的床，他一个相对不大的身影陷落在其中，就像是茫然海洋中，失散着落单的游弋的鱼。  
那个时候史蒂夫还不知道其实他不需要睡眠。

史蒂夫只是看着那个身影，很奇怪，明明绝不算是小的身躯，却丁点显出了一丝孤寂可怜。他几乎不由自主地顺着床边坐了下来。这座失去了主人的孤楼，在又一次的月夜中冷着，整个大楼本就是托尼铸就的钢铁城堡，没了他的气息，死物仍然是暗沉的死物，是一堆冰冷的钢铁机械。史蒂夫本来就不喜欢这里，现在不得不留在这更是饱受百感交击。  
索尔知道史蒂夫来了，但是他也没有转身，史蒂夫仍觉得这个身影还是令人莫名安心，在于他好像什么都承受，什么都包容，像个神一般，并不抱怨——虽然这句话更像是个病句。

史蒂夫睡在索尔一侧，甚至都没用上他脑海中之前想的会要和这个大家伙挤一挤的歉意，这张床确实大到让他们相连，而却又互不打扰的地步，就像是史蒂夫并没有从自己的床离开过一样；而他沉沉落入梦境。

（5）  
比晨间第一缕日光更早的是索尔的目光，史蒂夫是迎着那目光醒的，看见索尔正一动不动地望着自己，并不是发呆的愣神，因为他的眼神像一汪安宁的湖水，连史蒂夫醒来这件事都不能给它带来一丝波澜。  
史蒂夫礼貌地微笑，自然地问道：「早，在想什么呢？」

索尔回答道：「在想让你做什么梦好。」  
话毕两人都忍不住轻轻笑起来。

其实这是微微有点感伤的对话，因为索尔并没有这个能力，可以在人们梦境中作弄的，是他的弟弟，那个诡计之神。两人在这样笑完后又回归无法开口的伤感。

这是灭霸打响响指后的第四天。虽然他们余下的人，已经无可奈何地接受事已至此的事实，因为比现实还要惨痛的真实，是碾压所有努力的绝对实力。

在绝对力量面前，人类做的，宇宙能做的，居然只有面对、接受、不得不接受，仅此而已。  
甚至连「做点什么」、「去挽回」这一下意识的想法也将此免了，人类连补救的可能都不必有，只因为事实只是事实。

已经输光了筹码的战争，已经死掉了要保护的人，那么我为谁而战斗呢？  
人类是以这种投降的状态去活每一天的，正如史蒂夫和索尔所觉得，每多过一天就是被俘般的羞辱。尽管无法忍受，无法忍耐，甚至生不如死的无可奈何，仍然只有活着，一如既往地活着——或者还可以把它修饰成「等待」。  
人类擅长等待，等待救星，等待转机，等待命运之神的一次怜悯，等待天机刹那的疏忽，等待生死的悖错，等待逆天改命的伟力，等待违反这个世间的所有不合理的存在，等待着后世的救赎，等待「希望」。  
甚至超级英雄和神，就是为了回应这种愿望而存在的。

「吾友，」索尔开口，却意外地顿了顿，没有接下去；史蒂夫自然地把目光转向他，听见他道：「你觉得，我们应该能做些什么呢？」

史蒂夫沉默了一会，双手交叠于端直两膝前，「这几天我想了很多…」

「我们这样拼死地战斗，是因为有应该要保护的东西——至少我之前都是那么认为的，我想联盟的其他伙伴也是这么想的。所以我们总是想着，再能尽自己一份力，多救一个人也好…」  
史蒂夫突然抬眼，神情也辽阔了很多：「你们神是如何看这些凡人的呢？从天界看下来，云端下黑压压的蝼蚁，不知所谓的忙碌，这样的视角，我也可以想象。」索尔并没有吭声，相反，这些话他也总听他的弟弟讲；甚至于他往先，索尔看待其他国度的人也是一个符号概念，并没有什么尊重：他对约顿海姆的自以为是，和视人命如草芥也并没什么两样。他微妙地忽然感应到了从多年以前传来的痛楚：那时已经知道自己身世的弟弟，是怀着什么心情从那片土地回来的？

「但是那份心情其实和你们是一样的…应该也和宇宙大部分的居民也是一样的。」  
「死了的人…死了，活着的人仍然为他们战斗；他们死了，还是剩下有人去为了他们而战。『为了什么的荣光』我听了各种形式的很多遍，活着人不断把死者的意义加在自己身上，背负起属于他的、不属于他的东西，像一只执着又勤恳的蚂蚁，只要没有被凭空捏死，就会永远搬着它的大家伙往洞穴走。」

「最宝贵的是生命吗？」「Thanos觉得不是，所以能那么轻易地妄作上帝；他也觉得是，所以他选择的是『生命』。」史蒂夫越来越急促地皱起眉，只因为他说的数据对他来说是真实的，那是可以瞬间聚于眉睫的、热泪般的酸楚。  
「对他来说，活着就是重要的事；而死去的那些人，也应该是这样…」  
「我们一直为之战斗的，其实只是活着本身…为了他们能活着，为了我们能这样活着。但是我们赋予了那些太多的意义，以至于好像为他们战斗了，但是他们的意志却从未被我们真正倾听过。」

「他们会希望我们活着，正如他们这么希望自己。」

「那就比什么事，复仇还是愤怒，更为重要。」

不知道为什么，这句话落地后，两人都像是卸下了某种重负，重重地喘了一口气。

活着这件事，就已经是为他们能做的了。

严封密合的高楼分明不可能听见风声，但是索尔却恍然觉得面前的人宛若在旷野风中抵御着的，摇晃的、细弱的长草，他忍不住伸出手，在他肩头按了按、又用力地按了按，就像是扶住最后能留住的光阴。

（6）  
史蒂夫的房间如他本人一样简洁，干净板正，没有破绽，好像每一次他这样出去也不用再回来了一样。  
索尔尽力去回忆母亲在教儿时他们兄弟二人最基本的一些法术，于是他懊悔，他懊悔的事太多，原来他有那么多疏忽和不以为意散落在他过去的生命中，他当时以为这些不过是小把戏，从没有上心好好学过，以至于现在想要变个小小的把戏，哪怕是取悦身边的一个人都做不到。这些是带着母亲温度的小法术，然而就连回忆，他都没能继承下来。  
索尔已经觉得自己成长到近乎衰老的地步，连个像样的叹息也发不出。他颓然地靠着墙，下意识地去搓自己的指间，擦出一个光火。

史蒂夫回到房间的时候，没来得及去摸灯，就看见浮浮悠悠，闪烁于空中，宁静得宛若熟睡于光河中星辰的光火。它们像是静止的闪电一刹，只是未苏醒的雏形。

于是模拟了满天星辰，那是索尔留下的话语，说：「祝你好梦。」

（7）  
索尔消失了一段时间。

他总是这样不告知行踪就消失一阵子，这是人对神最没有办法的地方。而史蒂夫最近在收拾詹姆斯巴恩斯的遗物，也没有时间回到史塔克大楼。两人仿佛达成了某种默契各自处理既往者的事情。

其实收拾这个昔日战友的遗物需要很大的心理准备，因为他作为詹姆斯巴恩斯的过去已经湮灭于时间长河，随着时代的发展连沫都不剩。昔日两人的住家原址上起的商业大楼都老成了温和的色调，在日暮中浴着年迈的光辉。他沉睡的七十年间连自己的东西都无法保全，老去的佩姬，只有自己还执着的前尘往事，居然已经成了书册中人尽皆知的历史，而如今又成了公交地铁中偶尔听人谈起的几句闲聊语料；而那些人，也不过是当年街头巷尾传着消息、为他感动的孩子吧。这个城市里，所有人都西装革履，一向体面，他的穿着打扮俨然不入时而显得滑稽。

他所以还想为了这个新世界尽一份力，就像他当年和巴基一起期许、热切愿望的，一个美好的新世界，一如既往；为此他们都成了这个世界格格不入的外人，一个成了英雄，一个成了敌人；而他们都无法被这个世界包容接纳。史蒂夫心里清楚，他当年自改造后就不被当成普通人看待，现在更是如此。残酷一点地来说，他理解人性，说到底人们内心实质是把他看作是改造后的异类；只是比怪物好一点，他正向地去保家卫国，去保护他们免于各种伤害，于是他们感激，带着恐惧。他们的尊敬底下也潜藏着对他力量的恐惧。从那份法案中，罗格斯已经看出了人们对他的不信任。但是军人的天职是服从，是保卫家国，不管他们的人民怎么对他。就好像他们不理解是他们的事，而年轻的罗格斯有自己要贯彻的事。所以那个愿望还像军人的意志般，燃烧在他的胸膛，他几乎不疑有他地去执行，到了不假思索、不可更改的地步，宛若最高指令，生死都无法阻隔的约定。

这是他和已逝的挚友，还生死相连的东西。

作为詹姆斯巴恩斯的东西已经寥寥无几，作为荣誉的东西也都陪送至美国队长的纪念馆中，成为「美国队长」生涯的缀饰。说实话，他不喜欢这种安排，这一刻意区别在巴基作为身负众多血债的冬日战士出现后，更分明得让他钻心痛。

他们在命运的道路上分道扬镳后，就像永远都不再碰头一般。

史蒂夫收拾出巴基作为冬日战士时期的日记本中，夹着一张泛黄的照片，那是他们正式入伍后的合照，出任务前的留影。照片已经模糊到如隔着粗糙的镜面，可是他和巴基都笑得很明朗，眼里炯炯闪着能燃烧这个世界的光。

从巴基原来藏身寓居的小屋出来，日光如洒，整个世界都亮闪闪得不真实，路上，远方，都是一层闪动的宝石碎粉。史蒂夫久久伫立，看不见去路，也看不见来处，好像整个人都融解在这光芒中，悄悄然不知所向。

这个世界宁静得仿佛正浸在午憩那一会，无人喧嚣，无人吵闹，风儿都不打卷，而史蒂夫却忽然很想流泪。

（8）  
索尔不在的这几天，史蒂夫在自己房间研究出了一种新玩法：他发现那火光能打着。之前他忍不住伸手碰了其中一星点，而它急剧明亮烁耀过就如闪电消失在空气中，史蒂夫甚至能闻到那一丝丝焦的味道。要是夜里打，能使一刹房间俱明。  
这也太酷了，史蒂夫想。

他打到第十七个的时候，索尔回来了。史蒂夫手还没来得及缩回去，尴尬地搓了搓。而那些本来是沉睡漂浮着的电火花，就像感觉到了强烈的力量吸引，全部剧烈地摩擦晃动，它们绕在了史蒂夫身边，像闪光的环形屏障，电火花亮得人睁不开眼。  
索尔饶有兴趣地在一旁靠着门干脆看了起来，而史蒂夫先是冷汗，后来也适应下来竟也觉得实在酷呆了，忍不住尝试走动，「哇」地惊叹起来，就像一个十几岁的兴奋小子。索尔于是开怀大笑，史蒂夫也觉这气氛太过奇妙，两人都像个孩子一样莫名其妙地笑得停不下来。

就像四面而来、暴风雪般的激烈情绪的堆叠覆下，他们完全笑得停不住，连眼泪都簌簌流出。史蒂夫走上前去拥抱索尔：「我太开心见到你了，很高兴你回来，我的朋友。」  
史蒂夫不假思索地发自真心这么说，看见索尔的一刹那，他忽然就涌生这种真实到令人落泪的喜悦，是「能有你真好」的从心底冲上的直接情绪。

源于那真心的笑容，索尔陷入风暴般的茫然，他倏然间不知如何用力，他的手指迟钝地蜷起，在史蒂夫的背后慢慢逡巡着，仿佛在寻找合适的落点，而最后透过那薄薄的衬衫感觉到史蒂夫的温度，他心头沉重一痛。

于是他用力地回应了他的挚友，握紧了手中万钧雷霆。

（9）  
这两天洛基总是跑到索尔的梦里。他仍然用着三分真真假假捉摸不定的神情和他有一句没一句闲扯。在梦里索尔总是忘了他已经死去，洛基就是这样一个人，如果失去了他会难受，但是见到他又忍不住想揍他。但是索尔想，那有什么关系呢，他是洛基啊。

洛基眨眨眼睛，身上干干净净，一丝血污脏渍都没有，仍然是漂亮华贵、神殿中无忧无虑的小王子，在索尔眼中，他永远是个还没长大的弟弟，无论长多大；他只是胡闹了一点。  
洛基就慢悠悠地踱着步说，你为什么不告诉他呢？

索尔反问他：告诉他我会害死他？

洛基不以为然地挑起嘴角，礼貌地保持了恰到好处的嘲弄：「我亲爱兄长啊，为什么总是连这点弯也绕不过来？」就像质疑为什么他能何以能成为阿斯嘉德的王一样，他不以为意地说道：「这只是交易；或者一种手段。」

「命运女神在夺走我们的一切时，和我们谈过交易吗？」

「Skuld和你说了什么？」

「她不过和你一样在恶作剧。」索尔欲转身离去。

「老哥，诚实一点。」洛基的声音在他背后响起，清脆得就像冰块落地。

索尔不敢回头，他怕自己动摇，但是洛基的声音在这世界无所不在一样，「我已经死了，我不能死两次。」

「你其实比谁都清楚。」

「每个人应该有机会去面对自己的命运，做出他自己的选择；哥哥，我就是这么死的。」洛基不知怎么出现在他的面前，直视着索尔，一双眼睛清澈得像翠绿宝石。

索尔觉得痛苦，他正是知道洛基是怎么死的，所以他绝不想再有人重蹈覆辙；至少，别是他再眼睁睁看着了。  
这是什么交易…哪有这种交易，这简直是芬布尔之冬的惩罚。

洛基轻轻地呼气，那语气又似乎柔和如水：「为了自己没有什么不好，哥哥；但是无论如何，选择不在你这里，做出决定的不是你，也不是Norns。」他忽然抬了一下眼：「我们都太小瞧凡人了，哥哥。」

（10）  
史蒂夫坐在他对面随手涂一些速写，他很认真地在上每一笔，力度，角度，深浅着力，粗细长短，比起常说的速写，他更像执着又认真地，缓慢地去构建他认为必须到位的东西，就好像他笔下那幅画永远画不完似的。  
这使他常常显得有些笨拙，但是索尔很欣赏他的这种认真，那是一种令人肃然起敬的品质，因为不肯放过任何细节，也怀着最大的诚意。正像不抱着任何侥幸，也不隐藏自己的真实地朝向生活，至于面对什么都坦荡平静。

洛基的话又在他耳边绕，冥冥中他确实无法否认，但是他仍然心存一丝不甘的挣扎。

索尔忽然开口：「吾友，你说的『活着』，还算数吗？」  
史蒂夫意外地抬起头，似乎像不知道怎么接一样。他把自己的画翻过来朝向他，虽然是灰铅，但是能看得出勾勒了蓝天，白云，散步的、运动的人，远处一列列居民住房。

索尔幽幽然叹气，把自己往身后的沙发倚得更深了些，「能保证多久？」

「在不需要去改变之前。」史蒂夫自然地接道。

索尔盯着他，眉眼都聚成了深潭，仿佛要把史蒂文生生看穿。他举手，伸过空白的一段距离，几乎要紧贴在史蒂夫颈侧，史蒂夫的眼神有一丝波动，身影却仍然纹丝不动，而呼啸生风，一柄战斧也骤然到手，紧擦史蒂夫耳后。

「对不起，」索尔闭上眼，像是用尽了力气一般完全散于沙发中，「洛基之前假扮过你，我刚才还以为是他。」

史蒂夫垂下眼：「…我也很抱歉。」

（11）  
索尔最后一丝挣扎也破灭了。

他今天自后出了奇地寡言，史蒂夫自然不是迟钝到感觉不到，索尔唯有瞒人实在太差劲，这点连他的兄弟万分之一都不足。半斤八两吧他想，史蒂夫也有点挫败，他也不擅长说谎，以至于到这种时候大多沉默闭嘴。  
两个好像浑身是破绽的人，实在害怕和太聪明的人往来。  
但是偏偏他们谁也不是不聪明。

索尔早早洗漱，而史蒂夫比他更早地靠在床上看书。索尔塞进被子里就闭目晚安，连给史蒂夫讲一句话的机会都不给。  
史蒂夫对着黑夜发了一会呆，他的声音像夜里淌过的涧流，要深深地、深深地去向这夜色深处。  
「索尔…你是不是…」

索尔忽然转过身来，莫名地把史蒂夫的头发乱七八糟揉了一通，揉得一团乱，把天花板上栖息的那些伪装星星的光点也全熄了，语气平板直白到有些生硬，好像他从牙缝里挤出来的命令：「睡觉。」

史蒂夫的发丝像过电一样麻麻的，但是很久他才发现那不是来自于索尔本身。

也许史蒂夫对着索尔后背的目光太过灼灼，索尔都能感受到那股力道，在这黑夜就像开了锋的刀一般明锐。

久而索尔认命般转过来，直直望着天花板，开口道：「那我先说。」

史蒂夫仿佛示意他请。

「你会为朋友付出生命吗？」索尔问得像肯定句，因为这句本身也没有成为问句的价值，因为对象是史蒂夫罗格斯，这句话简直像恒真句。索尔心里也觉得这个问题简直烂透了，从说出来就后悔了。哪怕是路上的陌生人，史蒂夫也不会推拒的——他不就在做这样的事吗？索尔心里因为这点都要把能叹的气给叹遍了。

史蒂夫反而没有回答。他的没有回答反倒是一种回答。

「我也猜到你要这么问…不知道为什么，觉得你会这么问。」黑夜中不知道史蒂夫的表情，但索尔总觉得他笑了笑。

索尔发出几不可闻的叹息，又进一步问道：「如果是交换呢，如果你可以和挚友交换生命呢？」

史蒂夫的指节不自觉地叩起来轻轻敲着：「…什么意思？」

「比如詹姆斯巴恩斯。」

史蒂夫反问：「可以吗？」

索尔内心一滞，无法言喻的酸楚艰涩袭来，他已经不太想继续这个话题了。

史蒂夫意识到索尔言语后面藏着的巨大秘密，在索尔选择缄默前，他说：「求你。」

在这夜中，如微小的海浪不断翻涌。

你看吧，尽管这人说着活着是最好的选择，他仍然会觉得死者比他更适合这个世界。

索尔从不怀疑史蒂夫是会为朋友付出生命的人，这个范围也包括他自己，是因为史蒂夫可以。  
但是对于詹姆斯巴恩斯，是因为他只有一条命能付出。

他对史蒂夫如此了解，了解到了眼睁睁看着而不能有任何作为。

「如果是你，我也愿意。」史蒂夫悄悄握住索尔的手臂，真诚地说着，索尔仿佛都能想象到他天蓝眸子清澈流动的光。

索尔的内心叫着，不是这样的，因为我不会希望这样的；詹姆斯巴恩斯自然也不会。  
史蒂夫仿佛听到了他的想法，「但是那是詹姆斯巴恩斯，这个世界亏欠他太多…即使世界无法弥补他，我也想用自己的那份去弥补。」

「这是他应得的。」

唯有勇士为爱举剑，义士为友复仇，战士赴死，是阻拦不住的。

可是索尔在希望什么呢，这个世界也同样对史蒂夫不公，可谁又来弥补他呢？

不知道为什么，索尔陷入长久的失语，长到索尔觉得自己应该是流泪了，他想这是太漫长的夜，连想办法骗过它都如此艰难。即使是每天的朝阳，都有人需要计算得失和资格，「活在阳光下」，对某些人来讲甚至是一种奢求。

有些人对自己的价值几乎不讲道理，像根标杆一样执行最正确的选择，连他本人也不过是筹码中的一个，没有特殊考量。就好像如果跟史蒂夫讲你一死能换回死者，他能立马干脆利落地拔剑自刎。你甚至都想不到用什么理由能去阻止他；而就连这种想法，都更像出于自己的自私，而显得讲不出口的可笑。

是因为他是「正确的」，永远是「正确的」。

他比旁人更冷静自己的遭遇，以至于索尔只能为他做到理解和支持。

可是人不只有正确的这一个选择啊。

「度过今晚，」索尔的声音像从遥远的天际传来，带着雷鸣的压抑，如沙沙的落叶声，是风的低语，吹来低沉的哀伤：「我会带你找到答案。」  
可我仍然要祝福你的梦境有美好的世界，期盼你能够获得哪怕一刻的安宁。

（12）  
星辰散落，倾斜在一侧；太阳已经消失，无比巨大而惨淡的月吐着冷光，整个天幕冻成深海沧溟，从中透出的硕大月盘，就像深渊露出阴冷窥视的世界之眼，还隐隐挂着已经干涸凝结的血色。它的周围仍滩露着一些失序的行星碎片，无力地绕着月亮在阿斯嘉德的上空浮游盘旋，像是某种无意识的生物的尸体残骸。

但是整块大地仍炽热得滚烫，虽然已皲裂到狰狞扭曲涌突于地表，实则焦枯至被骨碌碌滚动的石块碰到就骤然碎碾成粉末。而那些巨石被狂暴毒辣的热风挟着不住碰撞翻滚，旋而也爆裂成尘。地平线尽头巨狼斯库尔啃噬着咬了一半的太阳，流溢出灼烈耀目的熔流，直直坠入这大地，像金子的河流流淌着，所过之处被烤灼得蜷缩翘起，发出焦恶的臭。坠于地面的太阳即使死去，也将这片土地烤炙殆尽。

索尔和史蒂夫并没有直接落地，在临行前索尔变回自己在阿斯嘉德的穿着，并将自己赤红的宽展斗篷解下罩住了史蒂夫：「我们此行将会非常险恶，没有这些神物护身，你作为凡人之躯难以承受。」于是他们最后停落在索尔的新斧上，从高空俯视这片炼狱极地。

史蒂夫连声息都屏了回去，只消一眼就久久无法移开视线，但是他忽然间转头看向索尔，用着凄悯和震惊的痛楚。

曾经辉煌耀世的阿斯嘉德，神话中美酒盈池、百草芬芳、金碧辉煌的乐园圣域，宛若噩梦摊开，流着黑臭的恶血，撕扯着目睹者的心脏。

索尔落地，步履沉着而缓稳地迈过，尽管他每一步都会在这个沙尘的地面陷下一个流动的坑印，旋即将他的脚面掩埋。  
索尔完全不觉得痛似的，尽管他的战靴都已赤彤如炼。  
载着史蒂夫的神斧跟在索尔身后，史蒂夫只能看见他迎着远方一半落日光辉的金色背影，在这苍茫的世界中，是诗歌中传唱的随风老去孤独神明的一页。

孤独的风，没有尽头的远方，孤独的神祇。永远的寒冬。诸神的永夜。

索尔一面走，一面说，把风都远远甩到后面似的：「我之前来，杀了要得手月亮的哈提，它的血肉花了四十九天工夫才完全烧尽，它流的血把艾达华尔平原都染透了，干了之后还是一片红土。」

「阿斯嘉德烧了整整九十天。」

这是一句平淡的话，平淡到如果不是史蒂夫知道索尔是只能看着恶火中的阿斯嘉德而直到它辉煌殆尽、惨然化为眼前的废墟焦土，它更像是一句修饰形容。

盘旋在空中的雷神，那时只能哀鸣。

「哈提是个大家伙，和我父王说的一样；它的头中了我三次斧都没事，我最后直接剐了它的眼睛，把它扎在地上钉死，还溅了月亮一层腥血。」

史蒂夫凝视着另一侧天幕中沾着已经暗沉血迹的不祥之月，湛蓝的眼眸边缘划过的光影之弧如新生的飞鸟之翼。他从索尔身后搭上他的肩，关切而在意地问着：「那么你有受伤吗？」

索尔露出勇士战斗后、无论胜败都略带飞扬的笑意，那是战斗后的从容之谈，「那可不是我应该能对付的东西，它本来存在于诸神战死后。但是我没有死，它自然不能存在。」

史蒂夫听出来了，那匹巨狼，应该是直接能要了索尔命的级别，别说胜算，和它硬碰根本从它爪下活下都难，而且也毫无意义这么做。阿斯嘉德已毁，日月陨落被吞噬，也不过是早晚的事。

「杀了哈提又有什么用，我也知道没什么用…」索尔就像喃喃地自叙，他的声音渐低沉于这焦灼的世间，随着长风呼烈，卷到辽阔的远方，变得渺不可闻。

「……抱歉啊吾友…」索尔停下，长长地望向那诡谲却凝冻的天空，从肺里缓缓呼出一口热气：「之前好几次邀请你来阿斯嘉德神域做客，却是让你看这个光景…」

「我说过要用最好的酒来招待你。」

天空聚起万里玄云，旋起震鸣的狂风，飞沙走石，热火中绕，而最后因抵不住这极速的旋风而分解成风中的一股，更扭拧成黑风的狂暴。一声响彻天地的雷鸣贯世直下，雷神最后的哀恸与悲祭，轰鸣和世界的回声从四面八方接连涌起，泛成雷声的海潮。蓝光伴着闪电映亮整个天幕，阿斯嘉德的天地间落下浩大的雨阵，它们如长剑直劈入死去的大地深处，如同视死如归的渴望和盛大的迎接狂欢，拥抱着、与干涸枯亡的大地灵魂相纠缠；好像源源不断落了有一个世纪那么长、索尔的眼泪。

这长到肃穆致敬默哀的洗礼中，大地浸润，吸透了索尔的悲痛和精力，脚下已不再是灼人的土地，史蒂夫也轻轻踏上；而他们都静静地仰望着这场大雨，直到这片土地曾经的国王倏然倒下。

（13）  
雨的骤然收束交替着史蒂夫那声「Thor！」的惊急而至，雨洗刷着年轻人苍白而瘦削的茫然面孔，湿漉漉打在一起的发梢垂下，顺着不断地渗水，一点点滴落在索尔身上。水汽弥漫成一种哀婉的歌调，仿佛由远及近，芦苇丛秋夜的英雄的挽歌。  
史蒂夫摸索着，这位神祇的发、眼，到脖颈，摸到他健壮的手臂，他宽阔的胸膛；最后他咬咬牙，将高大的索尔抱起，扶换至背；他看了一眼泥泞中一尘不染、仍散发着洁净蓝光的神斧，迟疑了一下，用腾出的左手将它拿起。

高大的神明深深地沉眠着，史蒂夫仍然感觉到索尔深沉有力的心跳，就像大地深处的脉动般，深厚而坚实，连紧贴的史蒂夫后背同样位置也共振得剧烈。  
他的呼吸绵长而平稳，史蒂夫也走得深一步浅一步，体力透支的神需要休息；他想：索尔需要好好地休息了。

史蒂夫带着索尔跋涉着，穿过茫茫的血色平原，而平原正中的世界树树冠已被烧尽，树干也被巨狼摧折，斜倾空倚在寒夜般的巨大荒野中，显得森森地骇然。

史蒂夫不暇看，他目不旁视，只专注着自己脚下；好像邪风恶灵都完全无视于身后。他额头渗着汗，紧咬着牙端，不断低语着，却像是轻声安慰，「索尔，坚持住。」他身后有巨狼的窥视，有无法辨清的从混乱中滋生的邪恶生物，但是史蒂夫持神斧开道示于前路，它们不敢轻易靠前，只伏在斧刃边缘的阴影中，寻伺着机会。

史蒂夫很快发现，平原上降下的雨，其余的并没有积洼，而是迅速地朝中心靠拢收束。史蒂夫这才注意到那棵即使倾斜却仍巨硕无比的世界之树。月正停在它的上方，连粗壮的线条都冷冷地勾勒了出来。所有的水都向它根部急剧汇聚。史蒂夫便朝着那里行去，他判断那里一定聚着水源。越接近时的风忽变得凝滞，史蒂夫侧起耳朵，在血信子舔舐到他前忽地一个急速伏地滚身，并顺手掷出了他挂在索尔身上的盾。  
树枝现出伺待多时的灰黑巨蟒，它的整个身躯盘踞在树干上，累累叠叠，翕伏的暗沉色调使它和树干看上去无异，然而它亮起鳞片后，在月色下流动着闪闪的诡异艳丽的色泽。  
巨蟒只碰了一下壁就凶狠地刺来，身体顺着世界树簌簌地滑动释开，如剑般昂起直立的头颅。史蒂夫持斧据盾，眼神也英锐如恨，镀金般耀着锋芒。这种对峙只有片刻工夫，因为巨蟒压根不把他放在眼里，疯了般向着神斧猛袭，史蒂夫唯有以身形差距的优势不断游走闪避，他不想正面交锋，十分清楚这是毫无胜算的战斗。  
但是他此刻心下又极担忧袒露在地面上毫无保护的索尔，尽管是闪避也不断在索尔身边盘桓，便从灵活退避的优势不得不受限沦为防御。  
而巨蟒发现了索尔后，简直气力大作，陡然间膨大了身躯，表皮的鳞片更狰狞尖锐，摄人的利眼都淬出贪婪暴虐的红光，血口一开便直直冲来。电光火石，史蒂夫回救生生挡在其中硬扛下这一击；他将盾往上一送，巨蟒因这惯性往后一仰，而史蒂夫也往后一退，右膝一软跪在地上，忍不住气血翻涌。然而他只稍作喘息，强咽下胸膛内的翻腾和浑身的晕眩震颤，又迎下巨蟒的反攻。  
它的毒牙死死咬住了他的盾，史蒂夫只能往后跳退，巨蟒甩开了盾，牙下毒液紧接着喷溅过来。他虽险而勉强避开，但令他心惊的是些许溅射到了索尔身上。他不敢恋战，借着神斧长引其注意的空隙，迅速收回落下的盾，并以此为支撑，朝着他瞄准了的最终水流汇聚的沟道奋力一击，生生斩开了一道窄长裂痕，而他就抱着索尔顺着一瞬倾泻奔涌的水纵身滚入。

正如他所料，世界树底下仍然有块地方。地面的水顺着狭沟流进，垂成一道宽广的川瀑。  
世界树粗大劲虬的树根缜密地交织笼罩出了这个地下空间，但是这仍不是树根的尽头，它还深深地往史蒂夫肉眼不可见的深处扎去，幽邃而不可知。

史蒂夫把索尔平躺于地就急忙检查情况；身上星点渐透，但是好在看上去无碍。他用自己的盾去掬了一泓水，蹲跪下来认认真真地擦洗去着索尔身上的毒渍尘泥。

舒展开他英挺的眉间，掠过他像山脊的鼻梁，小心擦去脸上的污迹。在解开索尔上衣，袒开他的颈肩时，史蒂夫怔了怔，赫然跃目的一片因深狠抓挠模糊在一块的伤痕，尽管因为时久明显抓痕处已经暗沉，但是周围牵连的伤仍鲜红欲渗。  
这就是他担心、而确实负了的伤。

这下糟了，毒液若是沾到这个地方可完全就是两回事了。史蒂夫立即仔细将伤口清理干净，先是用索尔的斗篷紧紧扎住，但是伤口形势看上去不容乐观，本来在缓慢愈合的地方反而经此恶斗折腾后撕裂了开来。史蒂夫的目光反复逡巡确认了几次，最后还是把斗篷解了开来。他拿过一侧的神斧，割开了自己的手掌，血串慢慢地顺着攥成拳的左手落下，渐渐连成了线。

史蒂夫用衣服一角简单地把手绕了一圈止血后，就靠在一旁，看着索尔伤口位置肉眼可见地被后加进的血迅速修复着，才稍微舒了一口气。而史蒂夫也太累了，靠着石壁一会儿也睡着了。

（14）  
索尔做了很深长的梦。

他在走一条漆黑到看不到尽头的路。他像丧失了视觉，脚步昏昏地迈着。他隐隐约约知觉是要走向昏暗的海姆冥界，他的心里反而没有太多念头，只是遗憾不能于英灵殿中和父母弟弟相会。

奥丁得到过诺伦女神的预示，说他的长子会在诸神黄昏后死于巨蛇约尔曼冈德之下。可是他是因为什么才来到这里的，他很困惑。他觉得这笔账应记在将他重伤的哈提身上。  
因为那记重创，让他几认为自己难以撑过这个严冬。  
他很不甘心丢下史蒂夫，做了个不齿的毁约者，他们才刚刚约定好。  
所以这是他来这而不是英灵殿的理由吗？是因为他是品行有愧对于人的过错，还是身为亡国之君的苟活？还是诸神黄昏后，英灵殿已不复存在？

索尔几乎不能细想，也许这就是他的终局吧，他终究没有办法改变什么。

这样也好，正当索尔准备加快脚步去见他的家人和阿斯嘉德的国民们，他听见长长的「索尔」的呼喊之声追了过来。为什么会是史蒂夫？索尔心下一惊，难以置信地回望，然而仍是一片看不清的迷茫，唯有史蒂夫的声音因越近而显得更清晰响亮。

「别过来！」在索尔看见史蒂夫前，他大声地吼了出来，像雷霆发怒。  
而史蒂夫像是停在了那里，声音生生地戛然而止。对不起，索尔心中暗自道歉，他从来没有对史蒂夫这样说过话，但是这是绝对的不得已。

但是过了一会，史蒂夫那平正的声音又明楚地响了起来：「索尔。」

索尔几乎要绝望了，他大喊着：「离开这！快点！这里不属于你！」他无上地焦虑，本已决定好的步伐竟无法迈开。那么久对面没有动静，也没有回答。  
索尔攥了攥拳，最后仿佛忍无可忍般，要朝那边走去。然而长野的迷雾逐渐散开，露出这片土地原有的阴森色调；衣着明绿，带着明净微笑的洛基正端正地看着他。

「见到我很意外吗？」

索尔凝在那里，盘旋低语的风微妙地在兄弟二人间停止了流动，而两人凝视着对方，久久没有动作。

「很高兴？还是很难过，我的兄长？」  
「这句话对我也适用吗？」洛基笑眯眯地问道。

洛基轻佻的态度和这戏谑的语气已经值得雷神的一道闪电了，但是索尔却仍然动也未动，而表情，反而柔和下来，逐渐流露出哀伤神色。

「我不应该在这里见到你，弟弟。」

「我也没想过你会来这里，你到底做了些什么？」洛基耸耸肩，「阿斯嘉德毁了，你也不该来这里。」  
索尔忽地捕捉到了某个意绪：「父王和母后并不在这里？」

洛基有一丝意外地看了他一眼，仿佛没有想到被他抓住了他语句底下浮动的另种暗示。但是洛基并没有回答他。

索尔盯着他，至于呼吸都有些急促，某种热切又激烈的情绪正从他身体里上涌着；而洛基只是低着眼睛，在索尔迈步前，他伸出手做出了制止的动作。两兄弟又像对峙般，一者欲进，另者坚决抵御。

他们总是用这种方式交谈、相处，尽管他们的初衷甚至都是为了对方好，却总像找不到方法而彼此针对冒犯的两种不同生物。

「你为阿斯嘉德而死，你是阿斯嘉德的儿子。」索尔语气前所未有地坚决，沉如其锤，如万钧雷霆，不容否决。  
「哪怕是海拉拉着你下来的也好，你都要跟我走。」

索尔进一步，洛基退一步，「索尔，这行不通。」  
他突然提高了自己的声音：「你别总这样！」

索尔愣了愣，而他的弟弟眼中袭上秋夜泉边的孤冷死寂，一片化不开的哀寒低茫的雾。

「最后时刻了，也不能听听我的，尊重我的意愿吗？」

「你看你都被我骗了多少次？你不会是我把戏的忠实粉丝吧？」洛基语调虽忽又作戏弄，眉间的黯淡仍让他嘲弄的话语显得有些勉强般地不攻自破。

「所以你还不属于这里；至少现在不属于。」他的话冷静而没有温度，就像他逐渐露出真身的幽蓝寒霜。

「这和史蒂夫没关系。」索尔低声说着。「我并不关心我入英灵殿还是到冥界，但是你绝不该，」索尔的眸深如剑，刺得连洛基都回避他的视线，「不该在这里。」

「但是怎么会没关系呢？」洛基反唇讥笑道，「你的做法都和他一样。」

「不要惦记那点可有可无的『荣誉』，『应有的』的名分，接受现实不好吗？」

索尔凝视着他：「简直不像你，Loki；这会是你会说的话吗？但是弟弟，如果你说这是出于你的意愿，告诉我你宁愿在这里也不愿同我们为伍，那使你更舒服自在，我绝不干涉你，现在就离开；」  
「但是，你敢这么和你的哥哥这么保证吗？Loki，就像这是最后一次骗我，以后也不会再有骗我的机会，现在也是你的哥哥最后一次从你这听到一句真话；诡计之神，小骗子，怎么都好，或许能骗到你的哥哥能让你开心，觉得成就，只要你想，我可以心甘情愿被你欺骗。但是，这也是我衷心的一个请求，为了我们一千年多年兄弟的相伴，在阿斯嘉德共同度过的生活，即使是要离开，我也应当听到一句真话，不是吗？」

洛基的神情有些恍惚，就像对这招无可奈何般地低眉长吁，发出若有若无的低语：「但是骗到让你离开，有什么不好…」

「如果不是；只是劝我接受现实；那么，你又如何接受不了这个现实，认为我不该在这里呢？你说得没错，我和史蒂夫一样，都是只考虑别人不考虑自己的笨蛋，但是弟弟，我不觉得你在这里比我们聪明多少。他为了挚友能做到这个地步；弟弟，为了你我同样也可以。」  
「这究竟没什么大不了。我可以接受你的死，我可以接受阿斯嘉德最终不免于毁灭的命运，我可以被杀死、再杀死，流放至灵魂不得永生，不得安宁，哪怕是被摧毁；但是我是战到最后一刻，流尽了最后一滴血，才敢这么说。」  
「唯有接受现实，我，索尔，奥丁之子，绝做不到。」

洛基瞧着他，无奈似的闭上眼睛，他的哥哥太过耀眼，冥界怎么可能容得了他。他的感觉复苏至很小的时候，身形瘦弱、只擅长于法术的自己总是在观众的阴影中偷偷地看着比试场中傲视群雄的索尔。他自小就引人注目，是天之骄子。索尔有和人拼命到死的血气和资本，这也让他从不爱惜自己。  
洛基每次都想，他不过是幸运，没有碰到真正厉害的敌手；只是有那么一天的话，索尔都没有机会去吸取这个「谦卑」的经验。

即使后来他多次与索尔为难，处处与他作对，却从没想过要杀死他，即便是得知了自己的身世；杀死他是不可想象的，索尔是不会且也不应该被打败的，他几乎深信不疑地相信着这一点。洛基厌恶地想明白了那种情绪，甚至觉得那个词不可思议，难以接受，但是索尔和自己和解后，共同去夺回阿斯嘉德时，他也很快地想通了，甚至这样和记忆里光辉到厌恶的人并肩作战的感觉还不错，他渐渐地以为：即使是崇拜这种情绪，他也不会那么厌恶抵制了。  
只是他慢慢升起的，差一点就被曲解为嫉妒的愿望，才刚看到一丝火光，就熄灭了。

他不会让他的哥哥死去，永远不会。

（15）  
「Thor，你觉得诺伦女神的话是什么意思？」

洛基微笑着，「你不属于这，正是因为你已经死过了。」

洛基抬头望了望黑云遮掩的天幕：「你的朋友要来接你了。」

「老实说，我真是嫉妒他。」

索尔愈来愈不明白，但是直觉只让他心底掠过陡然尖锐的不安。

天空中降起血色的雨，却唯独飘落在索尔身上。索尔的身躯逐渐鲜活而清晰起来，和苍白隐约成单薄线条的洛基显出了鲜明的对照。

因越来越不同于这个世界，这个世界也开始像幻境一样扯裂，索尔下意识要去抓他的弟弟洛基，可是洛基纹丝不动，和这个世界融在一起淡化，遥远的战歌，死灵的凄鸣，永远失落的感情。

索尔逐渐抽离而回转在他所熟悉的知觉世界中，潮湿的触感，水流湍急声，血腥味。

他睁开眼睛，是已精疲力尽、浑身湿透了的史蒂夫，静静地安眠。

索尔静躺了好一会，没有动作，也没有出声，只听着水流声簌簌哗哗。他像是花了一会工夫在思考，又像是什么也没在想。

这里是世界树底下，诺伦女神的地方。

他面前的伤口居然愈合如初，而史蒂夫身上血迹斑斑，他几乎有了些令他发寒的推测。

索尔起身，身侧神斧的寒光耀了下他的眼睛，刃尖上的一丝血，就像被唤醒一样鲜明起来。索尔盯着久而不语，他转而走向史蒂夫，凝视着史蒂夫的睡颜。

他看起来糟透了，头发乱糟糟的，也没有擦干，靠着的石壁都洇出了蔓延开的水渍。双眼紧闭，眉间还有抚不平的忧虑。脸色苍白没有血色，而唇却红得近于醒目，甚至分不清有没有鲜血渗染。  
衬衫皱拧着，下摆有一道血印，衣袖卷至小臂处，露出白而瘦劲的手腕。

因为已经不再是「美国队长」，他自然也没有穿那套制服，即使是跟着索尔来的，他也只穿了平时的衣服。原本他只一件纯色简单的衬衫，索尔说了一句那里危险，他想了想，又加了一件外套。现在那件因吸饱了水而沉重的外套被脱下放在一旁，新换的盾和索尔的斧靠在一起，史蒂夫的全部就在这了；几乎想不到还有些什么别的，好像他一个人，在这世间就足够了，足以是他整个世界的全部内容了；随时来，也可以随时走，没什么好眷恋，也可以不做过多停留。  
他想，史蒂夫好像总和中庭、和宏大的世界连在一起，他固然心里是装着中庭和中庭的人们，但是好像那些也从来没有真正地属于过他——这样说很奇怪，那更像是史蒂夫不假思索去担在身上的东西，不容怀疑的天赋之命，所以也更不像他真正拥有、需要、甚至依靠着的后盾。

史蒂夫仍然是一个孤独的人类，好像不属于任何一个地方，任何地方也不属于他，和自己一样，失去到失无可失，竟像本来也不需要拥有。  
即使现在这样孤零零地在这，好像只要用力就能掐灭的、一个凡人的生命，在神明眼中，柔弱而不堪一击的、容易折断的花儿。人类的生命总是如此，他曾和洛基，如此高高地俯视过的，相比之下昼生夜死的人类。  
擦出的火花，暮日的时刻，黎明的星落。

他的挚友，他因过往而少年老成，板正沉稳，实则是内敛到木讷、也简单到脆弱的一个青年，相处一个星期就能看穿的人。就这样一个简洁单薄的身躯下，燃烧着纯粹明亮、坚不可摧的高贵灵魂，至于不可玷污，不可侵犯，一把笔直的长剑，黄昏中立到摧折的最后一刻。

不为解释而生长的花儿，不为歌颂而呐喊的生命，不为被爱而热爱的灵魂。每一次为生的战斗，都平静地望向死亡，就像最终获得宁静的归途；每一刻生动的表情，都伴着风与夜的孤独，真诚至于笨拙的笑容，藏在后面的细数海潮的落寞认真，日复一日。  
索尔无法想象他用什么心情等来每天日升，他在每一个日落前怅然地发呆，带着没有被弥补的漫长时间空洞中天真的伤痛、被迫过早的成熟冷静，履实着那单调枯燥的，没有期待的后半生。  
他仍然虔诚，仍然热爱，仍然用指尖划出世界的线条，仍然能对一个老掉牙的笑话和他一起笑到瘫靠在一块。他简单，温暖，连回应他的都不需要太难；

也曾积极地去理解过这个世界。  
他们一起靠着看过联盟中没人陪着的人类上世纪怀旧老电影，还都认真地吃完一桶爆米花，进行着极其认真的鸡同鸭讲、天南地北而和谐的剧情交流，尽管中间索尔能打岔个二十次问一些名词是什么意思，而史蒂夫也永远不会不耐烦似的认真给他解释，就像他很乐意如此，也常被托尼调侃那可是他优势领域，他也从没有反驳；也相约过晨跑，最后都以吓到路人而互相斗嘴着追逐甩锅离开作终；平日一起出门囤些吃的都要一个两个比谁换装藏得好，常要用两包薯片加一包玉米卷赌被认出来的次数，很明显神界王子实在太过招摇。  
他们都好像有用不完的耐心精力去一起研究新奇事物，在这一点上他们难兄难弟到惺惺相惜，志同道合到众人叹气。对于抢先弄透一个电子设备也正儿八经地值得专门来夸耀展示一番，而也总能得到对方真诚地惊奇和称赞，一唱一和捧场到其他人要不是知道这两人，还以为他们是在搞什么滑稽剧。  
但是就像彼此都是对方身后可以回望凭依的无限空地，他们面对彼此都自在而不必避讳，就像相信不断掷于身后的声音，也有着同样清澈的回应；好像相信对方会永远等在那里。  
索尔仔细回想了那些时刻，于是那时的史蒂夫身上就没有那种少言的拘谨和小心翼翼，而是满满跃于神色间的明亮自豪。他本以为他就是那样的人，因为他见到的总是这样的一面。以至于在复联中的相处，他嗅到众人间的暗流涌动，难以理解的言语交锋和复杂多变的心念情态交错，见过史蒂夫的严肃和愤怒，他总是相当地不自在这种场合，也诡异地觉得不协调，于是常常会缺席避开。他不知道史蒂夫之前过的是怎样的生活，之前他们在一起总是快乐轻松的记忆居多，史蒂夫是相当活泼的，并非是托尼常讥讽的老人家，那更像他给不太熟悉亲近的人的刻板印象；相反，他争强好胜到较真，意气上来后，整个人都散发着明锐的锋芒；然而索尔也从来不示弱。  
他们用着奇异的理解融洽地相依着，就像孩子们在海滩上玩耍，只专心地捡着裸露的贝壳，而全然无视面前汹涌恶劣、骇人的大海。在那个世界里只有他们能跟上对方的节奏，能够站在一起藐视着世间险恶的一切，毫无顾忌保留地信赖、宛若相信每晚守约升起的星辰。  
是他珍藏的，真正宛若蜜酒的宝贵时光，存着点燃过他心火的刹那和永恒；如金灿灿的稻谷般充实欣满的、藏在只有彼此心知的掌心中微热的默契。是岁月虽长，仍能温柔相伴相待的所有简单执着。  
他们互相理解，理解到只有彼此。划破这个世界的长夜，生命无法跨过的严冬，而最后紧紧相握的手，和骨肉相亲、依靠着的脊梁。  
他们认真地商量过最后一块华夫饼的归属，不会喝醉的队长和瞧不上凡人酒酿的神拼酒拼到谁也不肯认输；他们在长椅上喝着冰镇汽水说过晚风真好，说过人间美丽，夜色温柔。

可记忆只定格在随着晚风微微拂动的柔软金发，一双在夜色深沉掩盖下深蓝宁静、温和如水的眼睛，似笑非笑的嘴角。

不行，他后悔了。

那是来自四面八方，暴风雪般再猛烈不过的肯定。比起一万个说服自己的理所当然至冠冕堂皇的理由，这却是比亿万星河来得更辽阔、更深沉强烈的知觉漩涡，几乎淹没了他的所有思考；从内心深处涌上最直接而根本的诉求，无法再被强压抑住、如同热泪般的痛苦与喜悦的愿望：他不愿意，不愿意失去他。

那是比朋友的情深义重、能够理解的生死相依，更为个人的深切浓烈的感情，是此世无法再共享的心情，不能再告知的悲喜，就好像衷心地祈求一个人能获得完全的幸福，哪怕这个幸福里没有他的参与，也无人得知。  
这种在他生命中曾简单到可怕，却从难以实现的旧事。

尽管这样说像是对坚韧自立的史蒂夫有些冒犯，但是他想尽自己的一切努力保护他这位难得的挚友，他很重视他，赌上他最后可被拿走的也好，只要可以，他们生死与共，并肩至于血流尽的终点，也不失为战士间的荣耀和最好归宿，就好像所有传说故事中的生死之交间的浪漫。  
尽管战士的死以战死为终点，索尔仍然希望，史蒂夫能像一个普通人一样活着，去拥有他该有的快乐，去拥有他所爱，拥有着没有一丝阴霾、坦荡明净的珍贵情谊，至于永远不会流离失所，不会永远在漂泊不定、礼貌地在这个世间和所有人为客；能够更多地、更多地发自心底笑出来。

他值得，史蒂夫值得这一切。

索尔的手穿过自己的回忆，缓缓落到史蒂夫的颈侧，就像要轻抚着、安慰着，细语着，铭记着。

索尔最终没有把手落上去，他利落又安静地转身站起，他从没有那么清晰地明白自己要做什么，简直明确冷静得如万千摊开在他面前的道路已不再理会，眼前只有明亮归一的道途。

就像勇士为所爱而死，最无可厚非，也不能阻挡。

（16）  
泉边的姐妹们好像等了他很久，大姐乌尔德面带愁容，好像为毁掉的已织好的丝线叹息；二姐漠不关心，只专注自己眼前，好像前面、后者，都和自己无关似的，只以自己手中的为是。而小妹满是不悦之色，见了索尔就如同责怪般作色。  
三人本都围绕在泉旁，知道索尔来了就施施然起身，唯独二姐薇儿丹蒂视若罔闻。

「神父奥丁之子；」「阿斯嘉德烧了九十个日月，热流顺着世界树几乎毁了这里。」乌尔德语出近于责备，但是因为其柔弱忧郁的性格，而听起来更像叹息。

索尔无言地望着她们身后的泉水，一半已被尘土掩埋，再也漾不起清波。

索尔的思绪忽然微妙地荡漾在还是他们很小的时候，众神会聚泉边商议，而他和洛基在泉边玩耍，神圣明净到仿佛不存在的命运之泉，那时居然只被他们捧来互相玩耍打闹。当然最后被奥丁狠狠地训斥惩诫，而奇怪的是从头到尾命运女神只是侧立在一旁看着两个孩子偷掬泉水泼洒，并没有插手呵斥阻止过。

「诸神黄昏是世界树刻下的存在，那么它也当预言了自己的死。」索尔没有接下这个责备，反而语气平直地说道：「既然是命运讲好的事，我这次来，也是为了回应它。」

「索尔，我们没有更改修正命运的能力，也从来做不到以此交易，我们只不过是忠实地遵从了它的指示，去勤恳地履行传达而已；但是真话总是刺耳的，正如公平就是等价的，命运却是不讲求这种规则；有些人总难以接受，所以会抱怨得失，甚至计算好了应得应失；失去的也许会用另一种形式归来，也可能永远不会回来。人抱有完全等价的期待，只会在不甘的怨恨中死去，但是中庭的人也会称它是希望。」

「你应当也能理解，索尔，你不就是抱着这种心情来的，不是吗？」

「我并没有那么忠诚，不管命运的旨意是什么，我有它必须要做的事。」

小妹斯蔻德的声音异常挑衅的尖锐：「索尔，我不认为你能傲慢到这个地步，反过来去命令命运。」

「有什么不可以？」索尔反问，「难道不允许被剥夺了一切的人，最后给予命运恶毒的诅咒和鄙视？他还有什么付不起的代价？」

二姐放下东西，缓缓站起上前，「既然如此，你就不会来这了。」

「——这可不是有所求的态度。」

索尔沉默了一会，虽然这件事知晓的只有斯蔻德，来传达的却是薇儿丹蒂。他缓缓开口：「我所能理解的，是可以和死亡做交易，还是很公平的交易，是这样吗？」

「你完全明白。」「这是无比仁慈难得的机会，你却拿来抱怨。」

「可是我做了错误的决定，我不该带他过来。」

「『你』觉得的错误。」命运女神的字句都平和而庄重，甚至显得有些残忍。

「我并没有自私到这个地步，相反我无比认同这个规则，所以我衷心地请求…」

「那么，用我自己的代价去换他的愿望，也是一样可以的，是吗？」

年长的女神并没有说话。反而是斯蔻德不无讽刺地出声：「傲慢的雷神，忘了我们说过命运是不会交易的吗？」

索尔望着她们，露出难以理解的茫然神情。

「命运之泉的诞生，来自于无限宝石在最初相聚时留下的痕迹；它是忠诚的记录器皿。很多年来，命运不过是宝石之间能力的此消彼长、互相影响牵制的不规则结果；它反映在世间，就是『命运』的样子。」

「但是你接受过命运之泉的沐浴，拥有它的祝福和庇佑，让你躲过了诸神黄昏后的死亡。灵魂宝石之前分出过一部分它的能力封存在命运之泉里，因为它知道自己全部的力量为人所驱使必然是毁灭性的。」

「换句话说，这个交易不是来自于命运之泉，而是来自于灵魂宝石的能力。」  
「而交易条件，更不是像你以为的命运法则一物换物那么简单…但是它很丰厚，丰厚到无人不会为它心动，这就是宝石留下的转机。」

索尔沉默了一会，好像刻意离那个答案远一些：「那么，宝石的条件是什么？」

「它对所有人都是公平的，条件从没有第二条。」

「所爱能换取一切。」

真正听到这句话的时候，索尔居然没有感到很意外，甚至他好像就是为了确认这句话而来。他冥冥以来的感知，都在靠近这个模糊却可怕的事实边际。因为还能被命运逡巡、有被告知资格的一无所有的自己，还会有什么值得它的青睐作为筹码？

但是他唯独算错了，这件事只有他能够做到。

过去司神乌尔德悲悯地凝视着他，可怜的索尔在换回拥取一切的喜悦和巨大悲痛的地狱的夹缝中备受折磨，他在两者的门中反复摆荡，彷徨徘徊，至于整个人都被这两种精神撕扯开。于之前甚至只为史蒂夫请求幸福而来的愿望，如今都零落成了最不堪的讽刺。

后者几乎没有任何可以去拒绝的理由，甚至对于失去了一切的他们像是巨大的恩赐，这是史蒂夫听了都会立即同意的、不需要思考的，

正确选择。

正因为索尔知道史蒂夫的选择，所以这在他的痛苦上又翻了个倍。在这场所有人都不会有异议的交换里，唯独被牺牲的索尔心情，最不需要被注意。

他仍然会不甘心，勉强地说道：「史蒂夫…只是我一个朋友而已…」

没什么表情的薇儿丹蒂语气平直得就像她手下那根洁白单一的丝线：「没什么关系的，不过是一个硬币的两面；你自己知道。」

索尔这才彻底懂了那句话的意思，他总以为是朋友和爱人的交换，至于让他良心饱受折磨，但是现而更残酷的解读，却让他更痛彻心扉。

不知道为什么，索尔心底一阵发寒，他忽然间转身，看见了在他身后一直看着的史蒂夫。

他的眼睛眨也未眨，整个眼神的光都聚拧一起，使他原本清浅的眸底中心变得深邃暗沉。他身形挺拔，肃立，以至于好像在这很久了，只是过分安静。

从他们上方沿着世界树根落下一滴水滴，砸在他们中间，就像是忽然间梦的惊醒，索尔倏然就哽咽般地窒息。

（17）"I love Thor more dearly than any of you."

身后的女神好像只是微微一笑，「索尔，如果你觉得难以做到，这也是很正常的。」索尔应声回头，而女神的声音似是悲怜，又好像什么也不是的漠然。  
「你的弟弟洛基，拒绝了这个提议。」

「哥哥，我就是这么死的。」  
洛基平淡的话在索尔耳边震鸣般涌进，索尔忽然只觉内心一阵翻江倒海，霎然间急剧翻涌的情绪逼上他的喉咙，让他差点直不起身来。他微曲起背，而胃愈加抽搐绞痛起来，他无法阻止胸膛中欲生生吐出来的冲动，就像要沥尽他的内脏，要把胸膛中这一切都排出干净。在耳鸣和持续的晕眩恶心中，索尔对外界的环境感知已经很薄弱，好像整个世界只以他为中心，泛成近于无声尖叫着的空白。  
而在他几乎忍不住要前倾软下去之际，史蒂夫牢牢地抓住了他的手臂，而将他稳稳扶住。那有力沉稳的手传来源源不断支撑依靠的坚实力量，而那力量也因不断收紧而使索尔感到了如同震颤发烫、无比亲近的骨肉相贴般的炽热，像是心跳即刻地死去，和热泪归于死土。索尔无意识地从中汲取着能量，慢慢地也从瞬间感觉的癫狂中，回稳至热血充沛流转着全身各处，头脑也终于从情感的洪流中浮出水面稍作喘息。  
在他与诺伦女神的对话中，记忆微妙地闪着些浮光片影的画面：那时的洛基从头到脚地被自己浇了一捧的水。  
然后，这种微妙的困惑在对话间隐约地浮动着，直到听到女神的话，他忽然茫然地想到，Loki死了。  
他在Thanos手中，无助地、却已发不出声地悲鸣哀叫着，他凄惶地望向自己，像记忆中遥远模糊却曾无数次的儿时的弟弟向兄长求助的恳求；然后是颈椎骨断裂的咯咯声，洛基像被丢弃的玩偶般无生气地瘫软在地上，在他怀里逐渐变凉。

「太阳将会重新照耀在我们身上。」

「洛基说他一样有办法；可是他也因此失去了宝石的庇护。」  
「我弟弟才不是那么死的…他是为了我…」索尔听不进女神的话，只觉得命运极为扭曲得可憎，洛基的办法就是他这条命、这条骗过了他无数次的命；这完全是他的意志，却被无情地说成不肯与宝石合作的悲惨结果。  
我可怜的弟弟。索尔控制不了自己的情绪，眼泪愤怒而悲痛无望地落下，伴着对所有一切的无能为力，纷倾而下。  
洛基所有复杂交织掺互、难言的心意与相伴相长的手足情谊，都在他死后，无法再细区辨分别而混成一江奔涌浑然的洪流，滚滚向索尔逝来。  
他的弟弟爱着他，那么深沉地爱着他，以至于死后才能得到片刻惋惜的沉默，甚至都容不下再多的叹息。

史蒂夫的声音终于轻轻地在这片空间中响起：「索尔，你和我，和这个宇宙间所有的生命，都失去了不可细想的一切…」  
索尔不想在这种动摇之机，听到史蒂夫宛若抚慰而实则不断逼入主题的话语；而那种耐心的引导，因他轻柔的语气而成为当下无法判断的诱惑。

「我们能拿回的一切，是你的，也同样是我的；这是我们的一切；这是一种公平。」

不，这对你我都不公平，太不公平了…索尔心底再也承受不了这些，心灵的荒野赤裸裸地袒露，汩汩流血。

「你自己有这个机会了，Thor，」史蒂夫凝视着索尔的眼睛，握着索尔手腕的手也松缓轻柔了起来，「来吧，就当是为了Loki，…为了爱你的人。」史蒂夫在说到爱你的人，语气格外地柔软，就像晴空中一朵被遗忘的云。他的眼神是那么地清亮年轻，是曾经充满爱、也被爱过的幸福。

索尔的手惊人地用力，蜷起的手指就像要无限地深钻刻入，力度大到史蒂夫有些吃痛般微微折起眉。但是他仍保持最大的平和，微微笑着，继续说下去：「…也是为了我。」  
他的神色间又露出云淡风轻、如释重负般的轻松，好像是他能给予的最大的善意温柔。

所有风儿在此开释，他们中间有永世的呼啸。

所有的话语在此失去意义，所有的感情都不再值得一提，世间在消逝前星辰坠落的一瞬，所有光亮都刹那辉煌后骤然湮灭永寂。

我已见过星辰，就不可能再被无光的夜欺骗。

「我觉得很荣幸，…很高兴。」

（18）If what I lose more than friendship…

像个战士般地决断，索尔抬手，瞬间唤回了神斧，留下阵阵风的余荡。  
那斧上还有丝丝点点的血迹，但是之前是为了救人，现在却是要杀人。一场名为救人的谋杀。  
索尔拿过斧，却径直放下来，直接地说：「我做不到，毕竟没人教过我这个。」  
史蒂夫好像也不意外他这么说，或者他也知道这确实不是说行就能做到的容易事。他有些感慨地望了望那把斧：「我想过会死在Thanos手下，现在这样实在比那好太多；死在你的手上，我不会感到有多遗憾了；这已经是最好的结果了。」  
索尔只是静静地看着他，话语中带着沉沉的哀伤：「你真觉得，这是令人高兴的事吗？」索尔的话实在太过悲伤，好像饱渗着泪水，稍一用力就会掉落。  
洛基是为什么而死，而史蒂夫又是为什么不得不死。  
史蒂夫的神情暗下去，眼睫毛低低地压着他的眸光，沉默了片刻，才开口：「…对不起，索尔。」  
「真的很对不起。」  
两个人都不再说话。

时间在这个封闭的空间中已然停止了流动，诺伦女神肃穆而漠然地立着，好像千年不变的大理石塑像。她们身上披着的白纱，隐约笼罩着亡者与生者交互的光阴。  
「索尔，我们一起并肩作战的时候，我总觉得，只要我们一起，没有我们不能解决的事情；现在也是如此，我只是很高兴最后时刻，还是由你伴在身边。」史蒂夫诚恳地开口。  
「我们从未对彼此隐瞒过什么，我们是最好的搭档，最合拍的伙伴，最默契的战友。我这辈子不会再有这种幸运了。」「但是我要承认，我对你有过的一次，也是唯一一次小小隐瞒；不过我想你已经知道了。」  
「我其实是可以拿动你的锤的。」  
索尔轻轻地叹气，「我总觉得我早应该知道…」他的声音空洞，卷着一些其他的什么意味，像是回应他，又像是喃喃自语。他闭上眼睛，只怕自己的眼睛会流露出太多的东西，太多已经不能够再表现的东西。他要失去最好的挚友，这已经是他能承受最糟的事了，他甚至不愿意去想那其中是否有更多的什么。  
索尔几乎很快地、就理解了他那句话下的另外一层意思，他彻底说不出话来，既不能拒绝，也不能答应。  
史蒂夫瞧着索尔，目光却稍稍和他错开：「这是我能想到最好的办法了。」  
「五分钟应该就可以了。」  
「Enough.」索尔就像生气般中止了这个话题，虽然他知道这个时候的愤怒没有任何用处，而史蒂夫是对的，他永远是对的，索尔甚至找不到一丝可以为自己立足的点。  
史蒂夫不再说话。

又是窒息般的沉默，空气中的温度又慢慢灼热起来，史蒂夫原本浸透的一身，现在反而点点地渗着汗水。他的额头上已经冒出汗来，细细密密的，好像在忍耐些什么。他望着索尔，也望着那把斧，近乎于痛苦地恳求，而索尔如山般肃然立着，可怕地沉默着。  
他知道这件事只是迟早问题，而且无谓地拖延时间，只会把他们都逼上绝境。  
可是他还想等一会，他甚至努力想再组织一下自己的句子，然而在这分秒如年的情况下，纷至沓来的话语，几乎像没有目的和中心的盲流，他完全抓不到头绪。刹时间，涌上心头的反而是些乱七八糟没有重点的话语，他想说我之前还欠着你四包薯片和两袋玉米卷，我已经都放到你房间了，还翻了两倍；不是说世界不再需要我们的时候，一起开车去西海岸晒日光度假，想说我们游戏的记录会永远停在第五关的7326分、我们有很多未完之事，世界仍然需要史蒂夫罗格斯；好像还没有办法说出，我不想你死，我不想再失去你。  
我还没有让你见过我说过的阿斯嘉德的辉煌。

史蒂夫的身形已经不太稳了，他咬了咬牙，决然地伸向索尔的斧，索尔下意识地收避，但是神斧的刃光仍打了出去，毫无防备的史蒂夫迎面被刃气重重地打了出去，直退后几英尺余，他撑伏着自己的膝盖，突然左膝一跪，哇地吐出一滩血来。  
索尔惊住了，他完全没想到神斧自我本能的防御能够把史蒂夫伤成这样，立刻弃斧赶来蹲下来查看史蒂夫的情况。而史蒂夫只是摆摆手，意在过一会自然会恢复，但是却血噎咽处，明显地暂时话也说不出。索尔的身躯完全笼罩住了史蒂夫，史蒂夫因索尔的贴近而近于靠依在索尔的膝腿处，而他稍微晃了晃，就落入了索尔的臂弯。  
瞒不住了，他想。  
史蒂夫平复着呼吸，闭上眼睛，甚至只想任由这种心头的昏暗将自己笼罩，不再去做什么挣扎抵抗了。他就像真正堕入那片黑暗中，寻求永远的长眠，不愿再醒来。  
「史蒂夫，回答我，」索尔努力地抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，竭力要把史蒂夫从昏暗的逃遁中拉回。他一瞬觉得无底地害怕，之前说不明的沉重的恐惧和不安，此刻都窜游上来。  
史蒂夫仍然忍不住去回应了索尔，模糊地算是做了应声，摸索的手碰到了索尔的左手，而紧紧地握起。  
「告诉我，你是不是还受了什么伤？」  
「我进来前，和一条巨蛇打了一架…」  
「它没赢，我没输。」史蒂夫居然还勉强地笑了一下。  
索尔握着史蒂夫肩的手在发抖，那条应该和他对上的宿命之敌约尔曼冈德，史蒂夫和它碰上如何能有活的可能？  
史蒂夫靠在索尔怀中静静闭目冥神，他又能听见索尔那热烈激昂的心跳声，燃烧着无限的生命澎湃的力量。他忍不住微微一笑，隐秘的喜悦悄悄将他笼罩着，这个大家伙，光亮的神明，一定能够活到星辰重新恢复秩序，再见到阿斯嘉德漫漫的长夜透过太阳的光辉，再看到他们保卫过的地球重焕生机。  
史蒂夫被一种奇异的幸福感包围着，仿佛他热切地开始期待着即将到来的、安稳的沉眠，他已经太久没有过毫无负担地睡过一觉了。虽然他已经睡过七十年寒冬，但是仍然不够平静，不够安宁。而今日被索尔浓烈的情绪包围着，深刻到铭感于心头，虽无法形容，却是充沛的喜悦与如释重负的解脱，他能够在挚友这里获得真正心灵上的自由，这是他从未想过的事。他很高兴，索尔是爱着他的，这就像他看到、追寻到的最终答案，而他坐在对岸看到了昼夜星河，日升月落的恬静自然。他将解开那长夜的困惑和孤寂，不再滋生如雨后新苔般隐晦阴暗的秘密，不再徘徊于任何一个微妙的回意转念间，不再独立行走于夜的城市边缘，他知道自己的远行都必定有了等待与同行。所以不必停留，他们一定会追上彼此。  
在他梦境的尽头，长夜与黎明的交接，光的晨阳中，那一定是站立着的，沐浴新生之辉的索尔。他们将用这种方式永生，永远亲密连系。这种笃定，不再介意生死存在的形式，不再贪恋感觉的温存，将是真正不必再忌讳，贯通相依的心灵。  
史蒂夫的头脑中沉浸在这种热涨饱满的无由亢奋中，一想到他们将拥有重新赋予过的生活和生命，以及不可再复制而绝无仅有的联系，他便感到前所未有的舒畅明朗，小精灵在耳边鼓翅，翩翩然身躯轻盈，灵魂欢欣；他就像神智都陷入一种奇妙的、昏沉的振奋中，话语絮絮地、自然而然地流出，就像平原中向着落日涂晖流去的长河慢流。  
「嘿，轻松一点…假如就这样死去，都省得我们俩都要为此发愁。」尽管是这种时候，他忍不住想去缓解索尔的心情。他能理解索尔的痛苦，他也很抱歉，但是他仍然会这么做，即使千千万个重新来过。  
史蒂夫虽然语气上扬，说得却很认真，「就算是最后时刻了，我们也慢慢地说说话度过如何？我们谁都不必为此着急。」  
史蒂夫解开自己衬衫上两颗纽扣，敞着衣领，好像让呼吸和言语能顺畅些。他微微地从索尔的怀中坐起，而索尔的手却死死地沉重巍然，让想站起来的史蒂夫差点一个趔趄，又摔回他怀里。  
索尔沉默了一会，手劲松了松，仿佛是一种理解尊重的缓慢试探，随着他手放开史蒂夫力道的渐渐开释，他似乎在慢慢感受到当年在那片黑暗之地他抱着在怀中死去的洛基的恐惧感，他一点点地感到洛基的生命流逝在他怀中，直到僵凉，而他的心也如此；尽管他后来假死又复活，但是那时给他的关于死亡的痛苦记忆，仍然鲜活地存在；后来，他在飞舰的甲板上抱着死去的弟弟时，他仍然痛苦得难以思考：不管他的弟弟死多少次，他都一样难过得没有办法。  
他仍然会产生那种幻觉，他的弟弟究竟会在什么地方再次出现，会不会又是他的什么把戏。索尔很清楚这是他创伤后的幻觉，或者他弟弟套路的后遗症，可是他仍然不愿意承认，也无能再把它去治愈。  
他的弟弟因为诡计多端，总是让他充满希望，因为他不会死，他总会在这个宇宙里跳来跳去。可是这种希望让他不至于绝望痛苦之时，又让他更近乎一种反复期待、不知等待什么的折磨。  
如果洛基能够快乐，就随他去吧。

于是索尔松开了史蒂夫的手，而史蒂夫缓缓地站起，慢慢走向那把被扔在地上的斧子。  
「索尔，能不能答应我，如果世界真的能重归以往，请不要告诉他们我的事，好吗？」  
索尔的神情像是默许了，但是他的神情也辽远阔寂了起来：「你知道阿斯嘉德人能活到你们人类纪年五千年以上…」  
「很长，足够一个文明诞生又毁灭。」史蒂夫补充他的话。  
「…阿斯嘉德将永远存在，地球也如此；」  
「你会永远活着，直到我死去。」  
「所以我不会死去。」索尔静静地说着，凝视着史蒂夫的眼睛。  
「是的，我没有死，」史蒂夫笑着，也用着清澈而坚定的眸子和他对视。「我知道你会让『他』活着。」  
「我以前想过世界不需要战争的时候，就不再需要美国队长了。那时候我大概可以再去拿起画笔；我以前是个艺术生，想不到吧。假如天堂上也有这个条件的话，我应该可以继续画下去。」  
「我会怀念你们的，在心底里为你们祝福祈祷，我感激这一生、这一切，而且去爱，也被爱着；这是再好不过的一生了。一般人绝不会有这种经历了。」  
索尔好像微微笑了出来：「美国队长可以有很多个，但是史蒂夫罗格斯，只有一个。」他望着史蒂夫，眼神里尽是不可动摇的深邃。  
史蒂夫不置可否，有些俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
「感激所有星辰的相遇吧，索尔，我已经得到了我这辈子最大的荣幸了。」  
史蒂夫的笑容，纯真而坦荡，却带着些羞涩。仿佛是春天艳阳下，不好意思戴着花冠拍照的孩子，尽管高兴，却在众人面前不敢过分表露这份幸福。  
索尔忽然想到，史蒂夫这个眼神，他见过；是在他们共击奥创，一片废墟中的尘埃落定，而那不经意的一刻，史蒂夫看向的是自己。  
是他们在驱车回斯塔克大楼的时候，自己兴奋地滔滔不绝地讲述着阿斯嘉德的美丽，开车的史蒂夫扶住方向盘侧耳聆听，往副驾驶侧过来沉稳含笑的一瞥。  
经年的风儿现在才把消息送到，索尔定定地望着他的眼睛，仿佛时间在这一刻凝止了，他们被时间的漏洞放过，而史蒂夫只是安恬地看着他，扬起一丝笑意。  
「我最后能再看几个火花吗？那真的很漂亮。」

「你知道吗，Loki在和我分别前，我都没有给他一个拥抱，因为我们那时谁也没想到那会是永别。」  
昏暗的地下旋荡起一片萤火般的闪光，宛若星河倾落，流泻于此，每一点都轻盈飘荡，围绕在史蒂夫的身旁，像是一个亲密的拥抱。索尔的指间擦出一个最亮的光火，沉浮悠悠地飘到史蒂夫的面前，史蒂夫伸手一碰，就蜕变成一只赤红的火蝴蝶。  
它慢慢地，慢慢地，落到史蒂夫的眼睫下，轻轻地触碰了他的唇；然后光芒骤然，浅浅淡去，安然地消逝。  
「我想，这次不会了吧。」

（19）Shine again.  
索尔只闭眼了几分钟，而世界却像安静了几千年。  
等他能够看清楚这个世界的时候，那份喧闹又回来了；而史蒂夫只是静静坐倚在泉边，像是睡着了。  
索尔缓慢而沉稳地走过来，像是再看不见别的什么，无视已经清澈流动的泉水和面露欢欣的女神们，将史蒂夫搂靠于怀中，俯下身虔诚而深沉地落下一个吻。  
他们永远不仅是朋友，也不会是朋友了。  
他将史蒂夫抱起，神斧震鸣着跟了过来，决然地将他们带离此处，冲出世界树底。世界树在轰鸣着扶正，整片大地在复苏，青青新草染开般升起于曾赤红的大地，阿斯嘉德的所有建筑开始回组，死去的开始复活，干涸的重润，灰烬的重新被赋予了丰润的生命，世界在被光辉地上色，那最伟大的画家，现在正沉睡在自己的怀中，永远看不到自己的这番最后的杰作，而这也是索尔许诺过的壮美。阿斯嘉德人看见他们的新王跃过上空，如一道追随着太阳而去的雷电，消失在朗朗灼灼的朝阳尽头。  
地球上所有人都不明白发生了什么，困惑地立于即刻的此地，仿佛接不上他们上一秒要做的事。而穿过茫茫星系的索尔巡视过纽约上空的布鲁克林时，慢慢地感到怀中的人消散成一片光辉的闪闪碎片，迎着日光，飘落在这片光明新生的土地上，在那天落日中，形成最灿烂璀璨的星辰点点，而所有市民都驻足仰望。  
索尔落下，站在这片闪烁的余晖中，成为永恒的神明。

（20）To my friends  
索尔最后在史蒂夫的房间里停留了几天，返程的托尼和从瓦坎达赶来的巴基都是记得这一切是不正常的，他们找到了索尔，却也看到他带回放在史蒂夫房间的盾。  
索尔见到了詹姆斯巴恩斯，看到他轻轻地、小心珍重地抚摸着那块盾，那夜里史蒂夫的声音又在他耳边清晰地响起，而他却深刻地理解认同了。  
他们都值得，值得为彼此以命相呈，至死不渝。这是史蒂夫罗格斯的一生，光辉真诚，毫无遗憾。  
托尼和那块盾牌和解了，他把那块从西伯利亚带回的斑驳星盾，覆在了这块新盾上，「他叫得起这个名，无论如何。」  
他像是从无声处，慢慢舒出一口气，从西伯利亚就堵在喉咙间无法好好呼出的喘息。  
他和巴基就那么静静地立在两块盾旁，谁也没有再说话，谁也没有再动作，而复联成员的合照贴在一侧的墙上，画面中的人都在无畏地笑，只有队长史蒂夫内敛地抿了抿嘴，有些笨拙得青涩。

（21）TO THOR  
索尔躺在曾经两个人睡过的床上发呆，但是他再也不能拥有人类的睡眠了，于是他坐起，想起他藏在史蒂夫柜子里的薯片和玉米卷，而他最终却竟没有机会吃了。  
他打开了柜子，却发现明明应该放着堆成小山的零食的地方空荡荡，只靠着一册史蒂夫的画本。  
索尔的呼吸忽然凝重而小心翼翼了起来，他仔细地拿起那正摆在之前他看到的蓝天白云的一页的画册，又看了一眼屋外的天空，窗外是一排排俨然秩序的居民楼，出来跑步运动的人们，这是一个多么安宁美好的午后、现实拥有着的平静生活，无人知晓史蒂夫罗格斯的去向。  
索尔久久摩挲着这一页，而薄薄的纸张也显出了下一页的阴影。他顺着翻开下一页时，看到他和史蒂夫并肩站立的人像速写，简简单单勾勒的线条，却每一笔都坚毅有力，正如他们的神情。  
然而他们都是含笑的，尽管风尘仆仆，前途未定，仍然是光风霁月般的明朗轻松，与从容。  
画面空白处写了寥寥一句话

「To be Fulfilled, And in LOVE」

简明平直的字，像他之前掏出过记录了一系列、向索尔推荐一起尝试事物的本子上的字。  
索尔的泪忽然不自觉地洒落，他哭着哭着，又笑了起来。

「索尔，这是爱的魔法。你不专心，自然是变不出蝴蝶的。」

（22）Beloved In Eversleeping  
万神归位，流光逝电。索尔落在阿斯嘉德广袤的平原上，任风巡行着长草，他烈烈长袍翻飞长扬，策策作声。  
他在这片土地上按中庭人的礼仪立了块碑，就当是史蒂夫的坟墓，能够永远看见美丽富饶的阿斯嘉德风光。  
可是他知道，他不在这里，他也不在中庭，他在这个宇宙，在风刮来的青草湿气里，在他的心跳声中。  
中庭的人并记不起也不知道美国队长这个人物最后的归宿，他们自然而然地失去了这一切决定性bug的记忆，所以除了能够记起的寥寥几人，史蒂夫罗格斯的功绩最终低调如风的低语，无人挂念，无人为他冠上应有的殊荣，就好像他这个人本来也应该随着他那个时代静静地入土淡化，以至于连索尔为他立的这块碑，在这片生命疯长的旷野中，都显得那么无名。  
他想了很久，最后还是在墓碑上刻上了史蒂夫常说他很喜欢的一句话。  
「真正的生命不是走向死亡的生命，而是走向善的生命。」

致我最好的朋友，致我最优秀的爱人。  
我的最好的朋友和爱人，在这片不朽的时光和宇宙中，能够获得永恒的安眠。  
于是长野里一瞬全部生起了鲜红的玫瑰，铺盖了整片大地，而变得血色赤艳，直直地蔓延到史蒂夫的坟碑上，如彤雾般弥漫着，甚至如此哀伤般地明丽，却又那样美得让人无法过度消沉。  
「好好睡吧，你会有最好的梦，史蒂夫。」

索尔转身，在阿斯嘉德辽阔的平原上，他的弟弟洛基正向他走来，他们这样犹如时间旷古地凝视相对，雾锁着的玫瑰哀伤在新生太阳的光辉中晕染模糊成燃烧一切的通澈明亮。而从索尔手中飞出去的小闪电，在空中蜕成一只火红明亮的赤蝶，历经无数风雨时空，平稳安详地静静飘落在洛基的肩头。

全文完。

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿於4月1日


End file.
